


Anxiety Performs

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Youtuber AU, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Two hours remaining. Two hours until the biggest performance Virgil has ever done.Actually, scratch that. It’s two hours until the first performance Virgil has ever done.Ever since his YouTube channel took off, he knew this day was coming. The day where he’d get to perform in front of his fans - the ones who knew his music like the backs of their hands. It’s an honor and it’s so surreal that he has such a positive, supportive fanbase.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Anxiety Performs

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my older fanfics - this one originally posted to Tumblr September 22, 2018
> 
> Fairly certain I was watching like America’s Got Talent or something when I got this idea, just to let you know where this came from ^^
> 
> Warnings: Mild description of a panic attack

Two hours remaining. Two hours until the biggest performance Virgil has ever done.

Actually, scratch that. It’s two hours until the first performance Virgil has ever done.

Ever since his YouTube channel took off, he knew this day was coming. The day where he’d get to perform in front of his fans - the ones who knew his music like the backs of their hands. It’s an honor and it’s so surreal that he has such a positive, supportive fanbase.

Virgil has been looking forward to this performance ever since the convention asked him to show up. The meet and greet went smoothly, which was a surprise with his anxiety, but it was lovely getting to meet his fans.

Those same fans he’s going to perform in front of in two hours.

Those same fans that if he messes up in any capacity can and will likely turn away from his music, leaving him back to how he was before YouTube. An anxious mess.

Actually, he’s always an anxious mess but that’s not the point. The point is that if he messes up, he’ll be a laughing stock. His fans will turn away from him and no one will take him seriously anymore and–

“Virgil, breathe.”

Virgil’s eyes flick wildly from side to side before settling on the person in front of him, coming to the realization that he’d worked himself into a panic attack. He takes a shaky breath but it’s not enough, it’s never enough–

Slender fingers grip his wrist and press his hand against the chest of the only person he trusts to get him out of a panic attack. Logan.

“Breathe with me, Virgil.” The chest under his fingertips expands and Virgil follows, as they breathe in for four, hold for seven, and exhale for eight.

“Good. Keep breathing with me, Virgil. You’re doing such a good job.” Logan says as he leads Virgil through a few more breaths.

The color slowly returns to Virgil’s face and he calms, no longer trembling as badly. Virgil shuts his eyes and breathes out slowly. “Thanks, Logan.”

“Of course, Virgil. Are you that worried about the performance?” Logan asks, setting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders and rubbing them.

Virgil melts as the tension is massaged out of him and he nods, a guilty expression on his face. “Yeah. I can’t help it. What if I screw up?”

“You won’t.” Logan replies, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Virgil’s hands clench into fists and he pulls them into his chest, “How can you be sure?! If I screw up, my audience will hate me!”

“Virgil.” Logan says, his voice soft and yet strict. “You’re jumping to a conclusion again. You have one of the most supportive audiences I have ever seen. No one will hate you for making a single mistake.”

Virgil bites his lip, wanting to believe Logan but something inside him making it impossible to. “I…I know you’re right, Logan, but I still feel like it might happen…”

“I know. Anxiety is a constant struggle but you are so strong.” Logan says, his eyes and voice full of conviction. “You will give an amazing performance, I just know it.”

Virgil nods but doesn’t look entirely convinced. Logan leans forward and presses his forehead against Virgil’s, providing a source of comfort to ground him.

“If it helps any, know that I will be in the audience the entire time. If you need to during the performance, look at me.” Logan says and Virgil sighs softly.

“Alright, thanks, Logan.” Virgil breathes out and Logan smiles as some of the fear fades from Virgil’s eyes.

“Of course, dear. Now, why don’t we go tour the merchandise booths until about thirty minutes before the performance, then find a quiet place so you can warm up your voice?” Logan asks, his hands moving from Virgil’s shoulders to Virgil’s own hands, relaxing them from their fists.

“Sounds good, Lo.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes before the performance, Logan slips away to claim his spot in the audience, making sure that he’s in a clear view of the stage. The aura of the room is almost overwhelming. The room is filled with chatter and excitement grows the closer time gets to the performance.

When Virgil walks out on stage, the audience goes wild, cheering and screaming and clapping. Virgil’s expression shifts into a surprised one from the worried one and he smirks, “Hey, everyone! You ready for some music?”

The audience screams again and Virgil pulls up his guitar, beginning to play the chords of one of his most listened to songs. Everyone cheers in recognition and Virgil smirks, leaning forward to sing into the mic.

Logan watches through the entire performance as Virgil sings and plays his heart out. Virgil has never looked more attractive than in this moment. The stage lights causing him to glow and a genuine smile on his face as the audience enjoys every song.

When the last chord rings through the air, the audience is up on their feet, stomping and clapping, cheering so loud that other rooms of the convention must be able to hear them. Logan rises to his feet as well, meeting Virgil’s eyes and giving a thumbs up.

Virgil smiles and basks in the applause, thanking the audience multiple times before leaving the stage. Logan all but jumps up and follows after and is grabbed into a tight hug the minute Virgil sees him.

“You were right! I didn’t mess up!” Virgil says excitedly. “Thanks for having faith in me.”

Logan holds him tight when he feels how badly the singer is trembling, this time from the adrenaline of an amazing performance. “Of course, Virgil. If I didn’t have faith in you, I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend, wouldn’t I?”

Virgil gives a breathy laugh and Logan tightens his arms before letting Virgil go. “Come on, Virgil. You know some of your fans will want to talk about that performance.”

Virgil nods and they leave the room hand-in-hand.


End file.
